williamfandomcom-20200214-history
Peanut Otter's Roller Run-Down (WilliamWill2343's Version)
Peanut Otter's Roller Run-Down is a roller-skating open world adventure video game for the XBOX ONE (only playable via Kinect), PS4 (playable via PlayStation Move), Wii U (supporting MotionPlus), Nintendo 3DS (supporting the gyroscope function) and Qintex Amanda (supporting the HoloControllers). It is developed by WilliamWill Interactive and published by Electronic Arts. It was released June 8th, 2015 in North America, June 19, 2015, in Europe and Australia, and September 11, 2015, in Japan. It will also be releasing on the Nintendo Switch on April 2, 2017, as well as the sequel. Plot A female villain named Darby Bruce has sealed the Golden Roller-Derby Trophy in a safe at her mansion. Darby then proceeds to take away almost every roller-skater's equipment to lock them in the same safe and then is ready to bash on roller-skating by making her old, evil shoes such as pumps, boots, slippers, etc. come to life to attack any roller-skater in the way. When 7-year-old Peanut Otter realizes the situation, he decides to get out his roller-skates, helmet, wrist guards, and kneepads to save roller-skating from becoming obsolete. Can he stop Darby Bruce and her evil flock of antique footwear and obtain the Golden Roller-Derby Trophy he demands to get? Gameplay The motion controls adapted to the game allow the player to move, jump, and attack (although buttons may optionally be used). The health system consists of the number of gear worn by the player remaining. If the rollerskates are knocked off (which serve as the last "HP"), the player loses a life and must start from the checkpoint if passed. This game has customizable gear and roller-skates, user-generated content like worlds, competitions, and roller-skaters. Characters *Peanut Otter: A character from the Disney preschool show PB&J Otter. He is the main protagonist. *Jelly Otter: Peanut's 5-year-old sister. She joins Peanut in World 2. *Flick Duck: A duck who is one of Peanut's friends. He joins in World 3. *Munchy Beaver: A nervous beaver who is also one of Peanut's friends. He joins in World 4. *Pinch Raccoon: A girly raccoon and Jelly's best friend. *Katherine Koala: A humorous koala who is Roobear and Laura Koala's cousin. She joins in World 5. *Jennifer Koala: Katherine's 6-year-old sister. She joins in World 5. *WilliamWill2343: A cocky, headstrong billionaire who is Sophie's friend. He joins in World 6. **Melody: WilliamWill's intelligent and cute daughter. She joins in World 6. **Becky Bopper: WilliamWill's younger daughter. She joins in World 6. **Larry Leopold Pucker: WilliamWill's only son. He joins in World 6. *Felicia Bruce: The sarcastic, headstrong 16-year-old daughter of Darby Bruce who loves roller-skating, but hates her mother and wants to kill her. She joins in World 7. *Samantha Bruce: The zany, cheerful 10-year-old daughter of Darby Bruce who also loves roller-skating, but hates her mother. She joins in World 7. *Daniel Bruce: the friendly, inquisitive 4-year-old son who also loves roller-skating, but hates her mother. She joins in World 7. *Sophie the Otter: A surprise character who is unlocked if the player beats Darby without losing a life. She is PB&J's cousin and an intelligent, outgoing orange otter. NPCs *Baby Butter Otter: She can be occasionally summoned to assist the player in collecting objects. *Roobear Koala: He offers the player advice for how to clear levels. *Scootch Raccoon: He can be summoned to knock down enemies or break obstacles. *The Popples: Billy and Bonnie Wagner's Popples. They try hard to run a store to purchase upgrades for the player called "Pop-Tastic Prop Shop". Villains *Darby Bruce: The main antagonist of the game. She is a 62-year-old human lady whose been despising roller-skating ever since she was a child, claiming it to be ridiculous and life-threatening. She always relies on her shoes that don't involve sports. She owns a shoe emporium. *Pumps: Nasty shoes that attack the player with their heels. *Boots: These old boots shake off the water onto a puddle to make the player slip and take damage. *Slippers: They treat their insides like rocket engines, blasting themselves toward anyone. Worlds *World 1: Lake Hoohaw *World 2: New York City *World 3: Wilcoxton *World 4: Orlando *World 5: Breadknife Village *World 6: St. Louis *World 7: Parkburg *World 8: Darby's Shoe Emporium Soundtrack The game features 20 songs, 15 of which are immediately playable in the main game; the other five are unlockable. They range from the 1950s to the 2010s by release. They have an explicit setting which can be turned on or off. Downloadable Content Peanut Otter's Roller Run-Down: The Amberson Skates is a DLC Pack which was released on December 10, 2015 Plot After the events of Peanut Otter's Roller Run-Down, Lizzie Princess, Eric Charikan, Peter Princess, and Nook Raccoon find themselves in the adventure where they have to find an amazing artifact called The Amberson Skates requested by Felicia Bruce. Sequels A sequel to the game was announced. This game is the sequel to Peanut Otter's Roller Run-Down developed by WilliamWill Interactive and published by Electronic Arts. It was released on May 1, 2016. This game starts off where its predecessor ends. After Darby Bruce was killed by Felicia Bruce who became the new owner of Darby's Shoe Emporium, Darby was resurrected by a magical force and it turns her into an 8-year-old magical girl with fairy wings. She uses her powers to destroy all of the roller-skates in the world and have everyone wear her latest shoe invention called the "Evil Heels". She also turns her children into tree frogs and made the shoe emporium into an evil organization. She teams up with Katie Homes, Callie Otter, Sophia Hans, Willa Dewdrop, and the other villains to try and take Peanut and his allies down. Peanut's team is now also joined by Reena Raccoon, Rogan Raccoon, Richard Raccoon, Kiki Kangaroo, Amanda Panda, Isabella Diego, Shari Sunbeam, Halley Wagner, and Brenda Wagner. On January 19, WonderWill Industries announced that a third game will be made. Trivia *Peanut's helmet and roller skates have redesigned appearances compared to their original ones in PB&J Otter. Category:Video Games